monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Solmaron
Solmaron are large Brute Wyvern that are rivals of Deviljho. Physiology Solmaron is a giant bipedal Brute Wyvern characterized by it's giant sail on it's back. These Brute Wyvern also have giant arms and legs and a large club-like tail similar to Gravios' tail. These giant Brute Wyverns have such large arms they will often lean their body onto them. The sail is mostly on it's back but it is slightly on the tail and on the neck. It has a small sail-like crest ontop it's head and they have red eyes. They have a large crocodile-like head which can be compared to a Lagiacrus' jaws only Solmaron's are longer and slightly wider. It's body is a dark orange, while the club-like tail is more of a brownish orange. The sail on it's back is a maroon red which also counts for the small crest ontop it's head. It's claws on both it's arms and legs are a dark red. Behavior Solmaron are nomadic monsters just like Deviljho and they will often fight with their rivals over food. They are super-predators just like Deviljho and they will try to overtake the territory of any monster if they want food. Unlike Deviljho however they don't consume as much energy and will take their time killing their prey and eating it. Cutscene Introduction Cutscene * Location: Misty Peaks * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 5 they notice monsters starting to run towards them and past them. They see many monsters and eventually they notice the Tigrex they have been tasked with hunting running. As the Hunter rolls out of the way it runs towards Area 4 as an enormous monster comes running out of Area 6. It looks at the Hunter as it roars and charges at the Hunter as the hunt begins. Hunt Cutscene * Location: Deserted Island * Synopsis: The Hunter now knows what the giant monster was that crashed into the hunt for the Tigrex. It was a Solmaron, a large powerful Brute Wyvern and now it is the Hunter's next target. As the Hunter enters Area 5 they notice the enormous Brute Wyvern feeding on a recently killed Rathian. The Solmaron starts to sniff the air as it looks towards the Hunter while growling. The Solmaron roars as it charges at the Hunter and the hunt begins. Abilities Solmaron have large, very muscular arms that they use to rip prey apart and deter any would-be comptetitors. It also has a large club-like tail it will use to crush any prey and to knock away anything that comes to close. It has large back legs just like a Deviljho allowing it to run at high speeds even with it's enormous size. Solmaron are capable of using fire and the dragon element. When enraged these beasts will gain the power to use Blaze in their claws for even more devastating attacks. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Solmaron's sail will become black and the crest ontop it's head will too. It's arms will give off a Blaze hue as it starts to use Blaze elemental attacks. * Tired State: Solmaron's sail and crest will become a lighter red and it will start to drool. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper Just like Deviljho, Solmaron can get affected by the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied. When Frenzied it will get the usual Frenzy color change. Solmaron can also get into the Apex State and when this happens they will have the usual Apex color change and they will gain some new moves. Triple Fireball: Solmaron will shoot three fireballs in a spread formation, which can cause Severe Fireblight. Flamethrower: Solmaron will breath out a large stream of fire, which can cause Severe Fireblight. Solmaron can also get into the Hyper State where they will have the usual Hyper State changes, but it will also have the attacks that Apex Solmaron get and they will get one more new move. Fireball Spread: Solmaron will shoot a large amount of fireballs at the Hunter which can cause Severe Fireblight. Mounts The mount of Solmaron is very different from many other monsters as it's back is covered in it's sail. This means that the Hunter will instead be hanging from either side. Beyond that it has the same animation as Deviljho. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Infraorder: Crocodilian Theropod * Superfamily: Sailed Wyvern * Family: Solmaron Solmaron are powerful, nomadic Brute Wyvern that can be found almost everywhere, just like Deviljho. They are about as violent and unpredictable and can often be found fighting each other over food. Habitat Range Solmaron have been seen inhabiting about every habitat that Deviljho have been found inhabiting. Some of these areas include the Misty Peaks, the Deserted Island, the Desert, the Volcano(3rd), the Frozen Seaway and many more. Ecological Niche Solmaron can assert themselves as super predators that rival Elder Dragons in any habitat just like Deviljho and even more like Deviljho, the only things that can challenge Solmaron are other Solmaron, some other powerful monsters on par with Elder Dragons and Elder Dragons. These monsters have often been found covered in scars on their body coming from their battles with other large monsters, like Rathalos, Uragaan and Agnaktor. But that's mostly from monsters protecting their turf as Solmaron likes to mostly feed on the defenseless herbivore populations but they aren't picky eaters and as such will try to kill and feed on anything. Biological Adaptions Solmaron are very large, dark orange Brute Wyverns with massive arms. These arms are very long and muscular which makes them incredibly powerful allowing it to lean onto them. They use these enormous arms with their claws to crush and rip apart all of their prey. The jaws of a Solmaron are strong but they prefer to use their claws to kill and fight. Whenever there is a strong opponent they will use their club-like tail to fight and they will use it with terrifying brutality as they can easily break another monster's skull with it if they hit with enough force. Solmaron use the large sails on their back to gather energy to be able to use their fire abilities and somehow their dragon element attacks. When they become enraged and their sail becomes black they start to gather so much energy they can use Blaze and even more powerful attacks. Behavior Solmaron are enormous, dark orange Brute Wyvern that are very aggressive and nomadic. They will travel from area to area to find food and they will eat anything they can fit into their mouth and bigger if they are desperate. It's unknown how they mate and raise their young but they will just like Deviljho secrete a special hormone in order to tell other Solmaron that they aren't in predator mode to avoid attacking each other. Attacks High Rank Calm * Roar: Solmaron will roar in the same manner as Deviljho. * Claw Swipe: Solmaron will swipe either massive claw at you, which can cause Stun. * Tail Swipe: Solmaron will try to hit you with it's massive tail, which can send you flying. * Bite: Solmaron will try to bite you. * Tail Slam: Solmaron will slam it's giant tail down to try and crush you, which can send you flying, cause Stun and will cause Tremors. * Fireball: Solmaron will shoot a fireball at you, which can cause Fireblight. * Fire Bite: Solmaron will try to bite you while it's mouth is filled with fire, which can cause Fireblight. * Rock Throw: Solmaron will put it's claw into the ground as it throws up a rock which gets split into three rocks thanks to it's powerful claws. This attack can cause Stun, Defense Down and a blight dependent on which area you fight it. * Fire Laser: Solmaron will shoot a large fire laser similar to Gravios, which can cause Fireblight. * Dragon Claw Swipe: Solmaron will empower either claw with the dragon element as it swipes either claw at you, which can cause Stun and Dragonblight. * Dragon Claw Slam: Solmaron will empower either claw with the dragon element as it slams it down onto, which can cause Stun and Dragonblight and will cause Tremors. Enraged * Roar: Solmaron's roar will cause damage when enraged. * Blaze Claw Swipe: Solmaron will surround either claw with the Blaze element as it swipes at you. This attack can cause Dragonblight and Fireblight. * Blaze Claw Slam: Solmaron will surround either claw with the Blaze Element as it tries to slam it down onto you. This can cause Stun, Dragonblight, Fireblight and will cause Tremors. * Super Tail Slam: Solmaron will lift itself up with it's giant claws before smashing down it's tail causing a large quake, which can send you flying if you're close, or Tremors if you're further away. * Blaze Wave: Solmaron will put one if it's claws in the ground as it is surrounded by Blaze. It will start to pull it around leaving a trail of Blaze behind before ripping it out causing small rocks to fly out and a large stream of Blaze. This attack can cause Stun if you are hit by the rocks and Fireblight and Dragonblight if you are hit by the large stream of Blaze. G-Rank Calm * Triple Tail Combo: Solmaron will try to hit you by swiping it's tail at you twice after which it will lift itself up with it's claws and slam down it's tail a third time similar to the Super Tail Slam. This attack will send you flying if you get hit by the swipes and will send you flying upwards and once you land Stun if you get hit by the slam's quake. Enraged * Blaze Rock Throw: Solmaron will surround one of it's claws with Blaze and will rip a rock out of the ground with surrounding it with Blaze as it gets split in three. This attack can cause Stun, Fireblight, Dragonblight and Defense Down. * Nova Crash: Solmaron will surround both claws with the Blaze Element as it chases you and tries to slam the claws down onto you around 4 times. After which it will slam both claws down which causes a large break in the ground to in the area infront of it after which it will explode with the Blaze Element. If you get hit with the claws it will cause Stun, Dragonblight and Fireblight. If you get hit by the quake you will get send flying upwards and when you land you will be stunned. If you get hit by the Blaze explosion you will get send flying away and get afflicted with Dragonblight, Fireblight and Defense Down. Breakable Parts * Head: Head will have more scars on it. * Back(1): Sail will have scars on it * Back(2): Sail will be partially broken * Claws: Some claws will be broken off while others will have scratches. * Tail: Tail will be severed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns